


Always

by lalers



Series: AoKuro Week 2k16 [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - Gladiators, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, AoKuro Week, Childhood Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Kiyoshi Teppei as Kuroko's brother, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:33:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6849073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalers/pseuds/lalers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Colosseum roared awake as the Emperor took his seat. Thousands of common folk squished together, ready to be entertained by their favourite bloodsport. </p><p>In his cage, Kuroko clenched his fists tightly around the prisoning bars. He had one job to do today. </p><p>Kill Aomine Daiki. </p><p>- </p><p>Day 3: Gladiators</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

The Colosseum roared awake as the Emperor took his seat. Thousands of common folk squished together, ready to be entertained by their favourite bloodsport. 

 

In his cage, Kuroko clenched his fists tightly around the prisoning bars. He had one job to do today. 

 

Kill Aomine Daiki. 

 

\- 

 

Kuroko Tetsuya was born into poverty in Rome. He was a premature baby with parents so young, his mother could barely survive to the end of winter after his birth. After that, his father and older brother had shown him the ropes of life. His father, like a third of the population in Rome, was an architect. He had designs and sketches etched on torn papyruses littered all across the house wall. Currently, his father is working on the aqueducts that are going to transport the water from the ocean into the city’s public baths, which meant that he had to leave early to make it to the city square in time for his shift. 

 

“Avate, Tetsu, Teppei,” Norio murmurs into his kid’s head before he departs. 

 

“Avate, Papa!” he calls out. 

 

Teppei raises his hand in a wave. “Carpe diem!” 

 

Ever since he could remember, his father always had to leave the house early, thus leaving Tetsuya in the care of his older brother for the day until their father returned back from work. 

 

Once their father disappeared down the stairs, Teppei ushers his brother back into their house. 

 

“Come on, time for breakfast.” 

 

Breakfast was a modest affair, but Tetsuya swallows down the chunks of bread and cheese eagerly, knowing that lunch was a long way away. Across the table, Teppei is already out of his seat and bustling around the house, getting his day bag ready with anything he or his little brother might need. A knock on their door brought Tetsuya’s breakfast to a stop. 

 

“Oi, Teppei, we need to get going!” 

 

Seeing that his brother was nowhere in sight, Tetsuya slides off the chair and opens the door. Hyuuga was already well on his way to rap on the Kurokos’ door when a fluff of blue hair caught his eye. 

 

“Ah. Smaller Kuroko. How are you?” 

 

“I’m well, Hyuuga-san. Thank you for asking. Would you like some bread?” 

 

Hyuuga poked his head inside the house to notice that Tetsuya was eating his breakfast before he made his presence known. Hyuuga shook his head and offers Tetsuya a polite smile. 

 

“I’ve eaten, but thank you for your generous offer, Tet-chan.” 

 

Tetsuya gave Hyuuga a curt nod before going back to sit in his chair to finish his breakfast. As if on cue, Teppei zooms out of the master bedroom into the common room and stops in his tracks when he saw the door opened. 

 

“Ah, Hyuuga! Morning.” 

 

Hyuuga’s face morphs from a neutral one into a more chaotic blend. “Teppei, you baka! We’ve got ten minutes to reach the emporium before Riko smacks us over the head.” 

 

His older brother laughs and, as per usual, doesn’t take the heat in Hyuuga’s words. Instead, he cheerfully carries on with his previous task and, when done, turns to Kuroko with a soft smile. 

 

“You ready?” 

 

 

Tetsuya walks down the Roman streets hand-in-hand with Teppei, the elder of the two would not agree to any other arrangements. There were just so many times an older brother could lose his smaller sibling before he goes into cardiac arrest. On his right, Hyuuga towers over him and from this angle, Tetsuya could tell that he spent an extra long time with making sure that there were no creases on his tunic. Tetsuya frowns down on his own dirty tunic and tries to brush off the dust harbouring on his clothes. 

 

“We’ll get it washed soon, I promise,” Teppei says before returning to his chat with Hyuuga. 

 

His older brother and their neighbour had known each other since birth. Back when Tetsuya’s mother was alive, her best friend had been Hyuuga’s mother. The two got along so well that it was inherited by their sons. When Tetsuya was three, Hyuuga and Teppei (who were only ten back then) had tried to teach him the numerals. They never had a tutor, but all was fine. He didn’t need one anyways, he’s got those two idiots to help him. Teppei never did teach him the numerals because he gave up and decided to prepare lunch instead of fighting over who was going to teach Tetsuya numerals. 

 

On the way to the emporium, a few rich kids caught sight of Tetsuya, which was unlikely, but something was different in this lot. 

 

The leader of the group had fiery magenta hair while the two wrestling behind him sported dark navy and blond heads. There was also the stoic-looking green boy, standing bemused beside a slouching purple skyscraper. Tetsuya tilts his head. What a weird combination. 

 

The two wrestling wore togas that deeply contrasted with Tetsuya’s ragged tunic. From this distance, Tetsuya could just about make out the shouts emitting from those two on the ground. 

 

“It was - you didn’t - I tried!” 

 

And the other, much deeper voice, “Baka - father - your end!” 

 

Above him, Teppei and Hyuuga seemed to be just as intrigued by the two boys’ quarrel. 

 

“Esh,” Hyuuga murmurs, “rich kids have no decency to keep their clothes clean.” 

 

Tetsuya brings his gaze back to the two fighting from Hyuuga and suddenly, he felt like he was being watched. When he flickers his eyes to the side, Tetsuya saw the leader of the group staring at him. It wasn’t threatening, or even dehumanising, it was just… a blank stare. 

 

Then, the red head’s lips quirk in a smile and he slowly ambles his way towards Tetsuya and the other two. 

 

“Hi,” the red head says, “I’m Akashi Seijuro.” 

 

There was something in the way he rolls his S that had Tetsuya completely entranced under the two pooled magenta orbs. Tetsuya stares some more because it can’t be real, right? This kid is not actually talking to some poor ragged boy like him? Surely, he’s got better things to do. When Akashi’s soft smile doesn’t falter, Tetsuya stumbles over his words. 

 

“I’m Kuroko Tetsuya.” 

 

Before the red head could reply, Hyuuga rests a hand on top of Tetsuya’s head. “And we’re off to go to the market.” 

 

Tetsuya didn't want to leave the boy behind. That thought alone proves as a testimony of how he hates his weak presence. It’s nice to be able to sneak around and never get caught, but sometimes a growing boy like Tetsuya himself needs friends to grow and develop. Sadly, none of the neighbourhood children wanted anything to do with him. He was the runt of the litter, too weak to play with everyone outside so he watches from the window. 

 

“Actually,” Akashi interrupts Hyuuga and Teppei’s walk, his tone was different than the one he used to introduce himself. This one was more… pressed, as if he’s warning them. “Would you like to play with us for the day? I promise to return you back to your housing at sunset.” 

 

He couldn’t stop the surprised noise forming low in his throat even if he wanted to. Above him, Teppei and Hyuuga are not doing any better themselves, each having the same reaction to the boy’s proposition as Tetsuya. 

 

“You want me to… play with you?” Tetsuya asks delicately, he couldn’t possibly be hearing this right. 

 

The red head looks at him funny for a second before his expressions are schooled back to their vague default setting. “Yes.” 

 

 

Teppei was hesitant but with a puppy look from Tetsuya, he budged and expected him to meet Teppei back at the market before four. Akashi had accepted the compromise and thus began the longest (best) day of Tetsuya’s life. 

 

 

Tetsuya was right. They were a weird combination. Akashi was a calm and soothing wave compared to the tsunamis that were the rest of the group. The purple giant was called Murasakibara Atsushi. He whines constantly unless you bribe him with bread, which he will then munch on happily until he’s on his last crumb with no food in queue for his bottomless pit of a stomach. Midorima Shintarou has a captivating obsession with the horoscope foretold by the astrologers camping out on their roofs overnight beside his villa, and he carries around a ‘lucky item’ that said astrologers predict will bring him good fortune. Today’s was a rag doll. Kise Ryouta proved to be an astounding yet annoying creature. He was loud in the worst ways and was weak in the worst ways, but he sure does know his way around wooden swords. 

 

“I want to be a soldier one day,” Kise hums as he leads the group to Akashi’s villa. 

 

The body next to Tetsuya snorts. “The only soldier you’ll become is a night dog.” 

 

And like that, the blond and the tan skinned boy started bickering. 

 

Aomine Daiki was all sorts of confusing, but Tetsuya likes it. He likes a challenge. The rest had been so easy to read, save for Akashi (but Tetsuya bets he can finish analysing him by the end of the day,) but Aomine was completely off the charts. The longer Tetsuya stares, the more he wants to pry open the boy’s shell and to just completely read him through and through. Honestly, it scares him. He has never felt something so… genuine before. All his life, it had just been his father, Teppei, Hyuuga, Riko, Izuki, and Mitobe. And none of them were standing on the level that Tetsuya had just placed Aomine in. 

 

“Oi, Tetsu, do you like to play any games?” 

 

Tetsuya bristles awake from his daze. “Huh?” 

 

Aomine chuckles beside him and ruffles up his hair. “I asked if you had any games you liked to play.” 

 

“Tebula,” he replies out of reflex. The group stares at him for a moment before a smile creeps up Akashi’s face. 

 

“What a coincidence,” he says, “I just happen to love the same game.” 

 

Tetsuya doesn’t know what to say to that. It wasn’t like he had a choice with Tebula, it was the only game Teppei knew how to play and they had the materials at home. He didn’t like the game that much, but he apparently is a ‘natural’ since he always seems to beat anyone he meets. 

 

Before Tetsuya could respond to Akashi, Aomine jumps in with a hand on his shoulder and an especially bright smile lighting up his face. 

 

“How about war games? Do you like those?” 

 

With a plain face, Tetsuya meets Aomine’s dark eyes and says, “I’ve never played it before. No one ever asked.” 

 

A look flashed across Aomine’s face. It was something that made an eye twitch, his eyebrows furrow, and a scowl dragging down his smile, but it was all gone as fast as it came. Aomine smiles at him, a soft thing that made the corners of Tetsuya’s own lips lift. 

 

“I’ll play with you,” Aomine murmurs, as if it were a secret kept just between them two. 

 

Tetsuya likes that. 

 

 

Akashi’s villa was larger than Tetsuya imagined it would be. It was like an entire square fitted into a housing that Akashi can just… own. As soon as they step foot in the area, Kise and Aomine bolt to the open garden while Tetsuya ambles passively with the rest of the group. Akashi was stopped by a lady wearing a rose stola that eerily matched with her and Akashi’s hair. 

 

“That’s his mother,” Midorima stated, eyes blank as he kept walking towards the two sword fighting.

 

Tetsuya looks at the two and felt a deep longing within his chest, but that feeling is soon replaced with curiosity when he heard his name being caterwauled. 

 

“Tetsu! Tetsu! Save me,” came the cry. 

 

When Tetsuya finally makes it to the clearing, he realised that his name was poorly butchered by Aomine who was under the Kise’s knife, his throat clear for him to slash. 

 

A glint caught his eye and he realised that there were a few spares of wooden swords lying next to the fighting boys. Soundlessly, he picked one up. The weight and the size took him by surprise, but he felt the way the sword moulded into one with his hand. He was made for this.

 

Tetsuya creeps up behind Kise, and with a flick of his wrist had Kise’s pulse point beating against the point of his wooden sword. There were sharp inhales around them, except for Murasakibara who seems to enjoy the loaf of bread in his hands. 

 

“Ah! Kurokocchi!” whined Kise. 

 

Aomine laughs as he flees from Kise’s grip and hops back into a defensive stance, wooden sword and all. Tetsuya lets his sword down slowly, but when he saw the twitch of Kise’s bicep, the sword is back up in front of his face. Not to late, too, because Kise’s sword comes down in a furious _tack_ as it gets blocked by Tetsuya’s sword. 

 

With a surprised laugh, Aomine joins the two until the trio became a blur of movements unaware of the way the two Akashi were staring calculatingly at a certain blue haired boy. 

 

 

When the sun made the shadow shift on the sundial onto the fourth placing, Tetsuya told his new friends that he should be leaving to the market for his brother. Midorima gave him a blank stare as he said goodbye, as Murasakibara ruffled his hair with a whine of ‘Bye, Kurochin.’ Kise and Aomine had been the least content with his departure, both of them walking him to the entrance of the Akashi Villa as they shot questions at him rapidly. 

 

“But we’ll play again, right, Kurokocchi?” 

 

“Oi, Tetsu, let me teach you some other tricks that my dad taught me. How about tomorrow?” 

 

“Where do you live? We can come and hang out there!” 

 

“You’re such an awesome fighter, how come you’ve never played before?” 

 

“Kurokochhi!” 

 

“Tetsu!” 

 

“Daiki, Ryota,” Akashi interrupted, “stop overwhelming Tetsuya.” 

 

Tetsuya manages a weak smile at the red head before looking at the tan boy beside him. “It’s alright, Akashi-kun. They’re just curious, but I really do have to get going now.” 

 

Akashi offers him a polite smile with a nod of understanding as the two boys beside Tetsuya began their tantrum and tried to persuade him to stay. They continued like this until Tetsuya reached the entrance. When he looked back one last time, he saw the whole lot of them waiting for him, with Kise and Aomine waving frantically. Tetsuya lifts his hand to give them a small wave before heading to the market area. 

 

That night when Akashi was being sent off to bed. His mother pulled him aside and combed her fingers through his fiery locks. Akashi hums as he leans against the touch. 

 

“That friend of yours does have some great potential,” she says. Akashi nods. 

 

“He would make a great fighter.” 

 

Akashi’s mother smiles against her son’s head. “Oh, honey. He already is.” 

 

* * *

 

 

The Akashi family created a name for themselves in the Roman empire, a family of respected warriors and game-changers. Even their current emperor had noticed the family and decided to recruit Akashi Hajime to advise him on his current soldiers. One night, Hajime told his wife about his new raise in the empire as the leader of the soldiers. 

 

“Our son would make a great soldier one day,” Hajime says to his wife as they lay in bed that night. 

 

Masako murmurs her agreement. “But isn’t a soldier too much of a dangerous job?” 

 

Hajime looks at Masako across the bed, seeing magenta eyes brought out by her pale skin. He couldn’t help but reach out to caress her chin. Masako smiles and placed a hand on top of his. 

 

“I suppose, but us Akashi men posses a warrior bloodline, and we cannot stop here. The boys already love playing war games, why not train them for real? Using wooden swords until they’re legally allowed to play with real ones, of course.” 

 

Masako pretends to review his offer even though she knows nothing would stop her husband’s mind now. 

 

“Honey,” Hajime says, “didn’t you say you saw Akashi bring home a great fighter?” 

 

“Huh?” Masako asks before she remembered, “Ah, right. Yes he did. He was… I don't have a name for it. He was everything with that sword in hand, just as worthy as the boys, and you saw their potentials yourselves.” 

 

Hajime’s fully intrigued now. His son and his friends were on a whole new level of grace when it came to combat, and they were merely seven years old. Hajime knew that Seijuro might not own the strongest build, but he was agile and quick on his feet to block and defend himself without a shield. Midorima Shintarou had a complex but, nevertheless, unique ability to pinpoint a target from far away and impale it with a spear. Murasakibara Atsushi was an unstoppable force with his large build, Hajime can’t wait to see how he will grow up. Kise Ryota could copy any move after seeing it once. Aomine Daiki was on another world compared to the boys, even Hajime could say that with his parental bias over Seijuro. He recognises raw unaltered talent when he sees them, and Aomine was just a carbon copy of talent. So, yes, Hajime is fully intrigued to find out more about this new friend of the boys’. 

 

“What’s his name?” Hajime asks lazily, trying to appear uninterested. 

 

Masako inhales a deep breath. “Kuroko Tetsuya.” 

 

“He’s a Kuroko?” Hajime asks, startled with this new information. 

 

Masako only nods her head curtly, and that was all the confirmation Hajime needs. This boy, whoever he is, might just be his best idea yet. 

 

Tetsuya was getting the dinner table ready as Teppei cut out bread slices for dinner. Norio walked through the door with a fond smile at his boys. Tetsuya was too short to reach the centre of the table without getting on a chair, which is why it was difficulty for him to set down the glasses for dinner. Tetsuya was about to hop off the chair when his foot slipped. Luckily, Norio was there just in time for a mop of blue hair to crash into his arms. 

 

“Ah, Tetsu. What did I tell you about getting on chairs?” 

 

Tetsuya smiles at his father despite the reprimand. “To be careful.” 

 

Norio sends him a grin before setting Tetsuya properly in his arms before walking to his thirteen year old son. 

 

“Evening, Te-chan,” Norio says fondly, “make sure you don’t burn that bread.” 

 

Teppei makes an indignant sound. “But I’m just cutting it!” 

 

Norio rolls his eyes before entering his room. “Exactly.” 

 

Tetsuya giggles at his older brother’s betrayed face. 

 

 

 

“I made new friends today, Papa,” claimed Tetsu over a mouthful of fish. Norio frowns at his son before reaching over to close his mouth. 

 

“Don’t talk while you’re eating.” 

 

Tetsuya nods eagerly and quickly swallows down his fish before speaking again, with the same level amount of enthusiasm. “I made new friends today.” 

 

Norio slits the grilled fish on his plate with an interested smile. “Is that so? What are their names?” 

 

And then Tetsuya went on to speak for the longest time he’s ever spoke in his entire life. He talked about his friends’ hair, which Teppei made a small remark on, about their names (Teppei rolls his eyes when Tetsuya wouldn’t stop bringing up Aomine Daiki,) and then the hobbies and interests they shared. 

 

“I’m glad,” Norio says solemnly as he looks at both of his sons, “they sound very nice, Tetsu. I can’t wait to meet them.” 

 

Tetsuya was preening under the approval of his father, not that Norio noticed, but he couldn’t keep the smile off his face, even when Teppei started talking about the disgusting fungus he and Hyuuga found in Riko’s stall. 

 

Out of the five guys, Tetsuya got along with Midorima the least. It wasn’t because Midorima was unpleasant to be around, but he was the most difficult to compromise with. He was such a tsundere that Tetsuya would rather leave him be until Midorima made the first move to befriend him. Akashi reminded Tetsuya a lot of Midorima, but what Midorima lacked in social skills, Akashi was charming strangers left and right. He was the one who invited Tetsuya into the group, taught him about the traditions they have so far as seven year olds, and things that Tetsuya wouldn’t know about the villas of each and everyone of his friends. Murasakibara kept giving him sweets and candies that Tetsuya would pocket until he reach home to give it to Teppei and his father. Kise was just as annoying as ever, and surprise surprise. Aomine was the only one that he shared a deeper bond with. Maybe it was because whenever they had a battle, he would always defend Aomine and instead of working like two different minds, they thought the same and moved the same. They became one in the battle field. 

 

Aomine taught him different tips and tricks that he could do with a sword, he walked him home even though his house was in the other direction, and always kept an eye for Tetsuya if even a scratch lands on his pale skin. Aomine brought the fun in swords combat. They would battle each other or together against one of the boys for hours on end until Akashi’s mother would put a stop in their battle to let them have a snack or water to rehydrate. Aomine became such a prominent figure in his life that even Tetsuya’s family knew him, and for once, Tetsuya was not bothered by the difference of his social class and Aomine’s because once Aomine caught Tetsuya sneaking some bread from the Akashi’s villa off his lunch into his satchel for his family and all he did was help Tetsuya with a mischievous grin. Aomine made Tetsuya forget that he was always forgotten because Aomine always noticed him. 

 

“Really, Tetsu,” Aomine says with a mouthful of honey cake, “all of this… the things you see of the children playing, the things mothers keep saying… It’s just propaganda.” 

 

Tetsuya tilts his head to stare at Aomine. “Propaganda?” 

 

Aomine nods, looking deep into Tetsuya’s eyes before returning his gaze back to the road in front of them. “Yeah, propaganda. It’s a way to make people think that war is… that it’s better. It’s not.” 

 

“They do that?” Tetsuya asks, confused at why people would lie about the truth. 

 

“Yeah,” there was an unsettling sadness in Aomine’s voice that had Tetsuya shift a little closer to Aomine until their fingers were brushing. Tetsuya didn’t see the small smile that graced Aomine’s face when he took Tetsuya’s fingers into his own. 

 

“I won’t do that to you, Tetsu,” Aomine speaks again after a pregnant pause, “I’ll always tell you the truth.” 

 

Tetsuya couldn’t stop the surprised sound that escaped his throat. “Really?” 

 

Aomine stops walking to smile at Tetsuya. “Really.” 

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh, Aomine is here?” 

 

Tetsuya opens the door wider so that his brother could see his friend standing behind him. Aomine beams at Teppei. “Hello, Kuroko-san!” 

 

Teppei waves at him from the kitchen and Riko weaves around the tens of people crowding the Kuroko residence to the front door. “Did I hear Aomine-kun?” 

 

Tetsuya only raises both of his hands to gesture to his friend before walking inside his house to drop off his satchel into his room before walking back to the living room only to be greeted with the sight of Aomine being passed around the room to his brother’s friends. 

 

“Ah, it’s the brat again, hello,” Hyuuga greets with a stern face. Aomine’s face contorts dejectedly. 

 

Tetsuya rushes next to his friend. “Hyuuga-san. Stop being mean to my friend,” Tetsuya says briskly before hugging Aomine’s waist because even though they were the same age Tetsuya was a tiny thing compared to Aomine. “Don’t worry, Aomine-kun. He didn’t mean it.” 

 

Behind them, Riko makes a sound like she was being strangled. Strangled by cuteness. Even Mitobe’s blank face showed a little fondness at the two boys and Koganei translated his joy as such. Izuki appears from the kitchen carrying a plate of butter to the dining table. 

 

“Kuroko,” Izuki says, “would you say that Aomine-kun is your… butter half?” 

 

Hyuuga jumps off his seat with a hand ready to smack him. Teppei laughs as he marinates the venison for the dinner party. 

 

The years go on and everyday after school, Aomine would be knocking at Tetsuya’s door before the two go off to Akashi’s villa to train or just walk around aimlessly until they find themselves in the market, looking for Hyuuga and Riko’s stall or Koganei’s where they would lie around and create havoc until their seniors would shoo them away. 

 

The winter of Tetsuya’s thirteenth year, he found himself being invited to Aomine’s villa for the first time. When Teppei was told that he, too, was invited, Tetsuya watched his brother tilt his head in confusion. 

 

“Wait, this is the first time you’ve been invited to Aomine’s home?” 

 

Tetsuya did find it a tripping concept, but he couldn’t force himself to care, not when he knew about how private Aomine was in reality. Every time the boys hang out and the conversation would lead to family, Aomine would look fine until the attention was on him. Thankfully, Akashi would notice and start to steer the topic off parents. This meant a great deal to Aomine which means it was a great deal to Tetsuya by default. He was seeing his best friend’s home for the first time, and if that’s not awesome, Tetsuya doesn’t know what is. 

 

When they arrived to the Aomine villa, Aomine was waiting at the door with a tear-streaked face. Swiftly, Tetsuya rushes to his side. 

 

“Aomine-kun? Aomine-kun? Are you hurt? What’s wrong? Aomine-kun!” 

 

But his cries were to no avail because Aomine’s body began to shiver before he broke out into heart wrenching sobs. Teppei moves quick with the scene and grasps the young Aomine’s free hand (Tetsuya was holding the other one) into his and tried to calm the boy. 

 

“Breathe, Aomine-kun, breathe. We’re here. You’re safe now. You’re fine. You’re good.” 

 

The two brothers tried their best to comfort the tan-skinned boy who, in both of their memories, was nothing but the sunshine himself. He was a radiating joy, and to see something so happy broken like this was never easy. 

 

Personally, Tetsuya couldn’t remember how to breathe anymore because his best friend was slumped over and dry heaving as waves of sadness burned his eyes over and over again and Tetsuya couldn’t do anything because he doesn’t know. He doesn’t know. 

 

When Aomine’s sobs reduced into high-pitched whimpers, it was about midnight and Teppei was off trying to find Hyuuga and Riko to help him while Tetsuya rests his entire side against Aomine. 

 

“They… they killed her, Tetsu.” 

 

Tetsuya was three seconds close to jumping and running away because the sound of his best friend’s hoarse voice made a lump form in his throat. He didn’t think he would be able to hear it again. 

 

“Who did, Daiki? Who killed who?” 

 

Instead Aomine bristles beside him. “Remember what I told you about Propaganda, Tetsu? This. This is the ugly side of war that no emperor lets his people see. This is what _I_ had to grow up with, what _I_ had to know and what _everyone_ admired. This is what it all adds up to! I lost _both_ of my parents to war and this is all… I couldn’t help them.” 

 

By the end of it, Aomine’s voice had simmered from a loud roar to a small whine. Tetsuya wraps his arms around his best friend tighter, scared that if he let go Aomine would crumble beyond repair in front of him. 

“I was too weak to help them,” Aomine sniffs, “too weak and too late.” 

 

Tetsuya doesn’t know what else to say because Aomine always tells the truth, and if Aomine had just said that then it means he truly did believe himself as weak. 

 

When Teppei arrived, it was to find his little brother with wide and scared eyes as the young Aomine boy rested peacefully against Tetsuya’s shoulder. 

 

 

The Momoi family, an old friend of the Aomines, took Daiki in and raised him as their own. It helped that Satsuki, their only child, had taken to the new friend almost immediately and they both sought out the loneliness an only child could feel together. 

 

 

Ever since then, Tetsuya noted the change in Aomine’s fighting style and soon, his friends’ own combatting preferences. They used to play for fun, but now every time something goes wrong, all of them would blow up to another and cause an actual fight to begin. 

 

Aomine still walked him home but seldom visited his residence unless need be. One evening, they were walking towards to Tetsuya’s house when Aomine brought it up. 

 

“I think… I think I’m going to track down the person who killed my parents.” 

 

Tetsuya brakes free from his post-training daze and sobers in seconds. “What?” 

 

Aomine makes an affirming noise accompanied by a nod of his head. “Yeah, I think I’m going to find those bastards and tear them limb for limb.” 

 

“I’m gonna get revenge, Tetsu.” 

 

* * *

 

 

Aomine began arriving to training at Akashi’s later than usual, there were days when he wouldn’t even have been in the court for more than ten minutes before storming off and letting his wooden sword clatter to the ground. They were fifteen now, so Tetsuya thought it would be the stress from all the work they received in school. But when Tetsuya was accidentally snipped by Kise’s sword one practice, Aomine had Kise backed against the wall with his own sharp sword already against the blond’s throat. 

 

“I could kill you, right here, right now, you bastard!” 

 

The four watched in feared awe before Tetsuya moved forwards and latched himself to Aomine’s backside. “Daiki!” 

 

Kise struggled to breathe under the Aomine’s burning glare and the pressure he placed on Kise’s neck, but the blond sighed in relief when the tan boy lowered his sword and flipped around to tend to the small cut on Tetsuya’s cheek. When he saw the blood trickling down Tetsuya’s chin, the point of his sword met with Kise’s pulse point and held him down again. 

 

“If that cut had been deeper, you wouldn’t even be breathing right now.” 

 

Akashi coughs as he moves closer to the two. “That’s enough, Daiki. Go help Tetsuya with his cut.” 

 

 

Aomine glowers the entire time he watched one of the Akashi’s personal doctors fixing Tetsuya with a cleansing and a bandage. Tetsuya sends him a weak smile and winced when his cheek stung due to the action. 

 

“I’m okay,” Tetsuya says softly, hoping to diffuse Aomine’s anger. Aomine’s scowl deepened. 

 

“He cut you.” 

 

“By accident.” 

 

There was a long silence that hung between the two, Tetsuya uses this time to calm down the erratic beat of his heart at Aomine’s concern. Since when had these been here? He can’t stop the heat that rushed to his (already swollen) cheeks whenever Aomine growled at the doctor for irritating the cut further. 

 

When they made their way back to the court, Tetsuya decided to act on curiosity. “Why are you so worried about me? I’m a fighter too, you know? Look at these guns.” 

 

Aomine squawks when Tetsuya lifts his barely toned arms. It was true, Tetsuya was a fighter, but he wasn’t an aggressive type. He uses his build to be agile and quick, to be able to track movements of his opponents and outsmart them. It was all pretty mesmerising, if Aomine was asked. 

 

“I know,” he lowers his head down, Aomine knows that Tetsuya doesn’t like to be treated like a child because he was built smaller than the rest of them. “I can’t help it, Tetsu. You make me…” 

 

_You make me feel too much_. 

 

Tetsuya blushed. “I make you what? It’s rude to not finish your sentences, Daiki.” 

 

At the sound of his name, Aomine spun around to face the blue haired boy and dragged him in by his tunic before crashing his lips with Tetsuya’s. 

 

Aomine and Tetsuya’s dates were something that had both boys light and airy for days on end. Satsuki would squeal whenever Aomine came back home with that elated smile on his face before flopping on his sister’s bed and ranting about how adorable Tetsu was. Teppei had given Aomine the talk, followed by Hyuuga’s smack on the underside of Aomine’s head, and Riko’s chaotic neutral warning about what would happen if he were to ever do Tetsuya wrong. 

 

On one particular date, the sky was so blue Aomine claimed he couldn’t differentiate Tetsuya’s hair and the horizon. 

 

“Both of them are just as beautiful. Wait, no. Tetsu, you’re more beautiful that the horizon,” Aomine says, nodding to himself as if he just discovered a world changing secret. Tetsuya rolls his eyes but walks closer to Aomine. 

 

“Thank you, Aomine-kun.” 

 

Aomine grins at him, that blinding smile had Tetsuya’s breath hitch and he couldn’t stop to tip toe up to Aomine and peck his cheek. Tetsuya’s chest burned with fondness and smugness when Aomine trips over a smart comeback and his cheeks tint rose. 

 

Then someone yanks Tetsuya up by the collar, and he struggled to breathe. Then Aomine looked terrified, and then it was all a blur of memories from that point. 

 

Aomine tried to calm Tetsuya down to the best he could after what Tetsuya had to see. Currently, they were being protected by the shadows of an alley. A safe place where no one would noticed the break down Tetsuya was having or the destruction of Aomine’s mental health as he had his back on the wall of the building.

 

The attacker had come out of nowhere and had snatched Tetsuya up like a rag doll before running him into the alley and ramming his entire front side to the wall. 

 

“This is for what your boyfriend did to my best friend,” snarled the attacked. Tetsuya tried to get him off, but the attacker was like hercules compared to Tetsuya. 

 

And then the pressure softened and there was the _thump_ as something hit the floor. Shakily, Tetsuya turned around only to see Aomine glaring at the now unconscious attacker… who had a blade jammed to his skull?

 

It was a long time before Tetsuya could talk again, and the first thing that he said was, “How long?” 

 

Aomine’s head snap right up to look at his boyfriend. “Huh?” 

 

“How long?” Tetsuya repeats, a cold edge to his words. “How long have you been going off and killing people?” 

 

Aomine’s face was splattered with guilt. “I…” 

 

“How long, Aomine?” Tetsuya shouts, finally facing the tan skinned boy.

 

When Aomine’s eyes adjusted to the darkness, he could see the dried tears and the fresh ones spilling down Tetsuya’s eyes. “Since my mother died.” 

 

“You’ve been doing this for two years? Two _years_ and you didn’t tell me?” 

 

The hurt in Tetsuya’s voice had Aomine forget how to breathe. He couldn’t see pass the new blur of his eyes, and he reached out to Tetsuya, hoping for him to understand. 

 

“Tetsu,” he reaches out with his hand and flinched back when he saw his boyfriend move backwards. “Please… I didn’t want them to know about you. I don’t…” 

 

“I don’t think I can survive if they took you too.” 

 

If Tetsuya had reasons behind his anger, they were squashed down and put aside for now. He can’t be angry at Aomine now, especially now, when he was in the brink of death. Not now when Aomine had just basically declared that he couldn’t live without Tetsuya. So he drags his feet to his boyfriend and together they collapsed into a mess of sobs and hitched breath in each other’s arms. 

 

“I love you, Daiki,” Tetsuya murmurs against Aomine’s neck when his sobs had died out. Aomine sighs in relief. 

 

“I love you too, Tetsu.” 

 

 

Tetsuya learns that Aomine’s father had been the head of the current Roman army when they were seven, before Akashi’s father took his place after his mysterious death. His mother had died when he turned thirteen due to some old ties with the Roman government. Aomine was at school when both of his parents died, he didn’t have time to say goodbye to them, couldn’t. 

 

He learns that Aomine had an older brother that died in one of the wars against Persia, which caused his father to move into the head advisor. To protect other Roman men’s sons during their raids out. 

 

He learns that Aomine wakes up in the middle of the night, sweaty with tear-soaked eyes crying out for his family that were stolen from him. He learns that Aomine hugs him tighter than usual whenever they part ways, and he learns that Aomine’s boss never treated him with an ounce of respect. He learns that Aomine remembers each and every single one of his victims, and that he never killed innocent ones, and took the _punishment_ his boss gave him. 

 

Tetsuya learns all of this while he lays back on his bed at 1 AM, sweaty and tired after being fucked thoroughly by Aomine. 

 

“I’ll always tell you the truth, Tetsu,” Aomine murmurs sleepily.

 

“Really?” Tetsuya asks, his eyelids feeling heavier by the second. 

 

“Really.” 

 

-

 

Aomine works for a ruthless boss, Tetsuya knows this. A boss that saw Aomine more of a weapon than a human. That’s why he was almost always late to their dates or hang outs with the rest of their friends. 

 

“Ah, Kurokocchi,” Kise whines, “you said Aominecchi was going to be here.” 

 

Tetsuya bit the inside of his cheek as their friends look at him expectingly. “Yes. I don’t know where he is.” 

 

And the pattern went on like that. Slowly, but surely Aomine stopped talking to them, only going off to find Tetsu and share his free time with him, until he stopped seeing him as well. When they turned seventeen, Aomine went missing. 

 

 

The group of friends took Aomine’s missing status differently, but they were all grieving. Tetsuya, who was almost always silent (save for his witty comebacks) was bawling to no end. Loud, ear piercing cries for his best friend and boyfriend to return, to come back home. 

 

Akashi had his parents try and find the last living Aomine, but everyday, his father came back with a frown and even more lines on his forehead. 

 

Midorima carried his lucky item and Aomine’s at all times. 

 

Murasakibara constricted his diet to breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Taking out all of the snack intervals in between the meals. 

 

Kise couldn’t even pick up his sword without feeling extremely guilty, standing all alone with no warrior he looked up to. 

 

Satsuki joined their party when the group had came to the Momoi Villa to inform them of Aomine’s status. She and Tetsuya shared crying shifts.

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Uh, Tet-chan? What are you doing?” 

 

Tetsuya misses catching the wooden stick as his brother’s voice pierced through his concentration. The stick hits the floor noisily and bounces off on the dinner chair next to him. Tetsuya stares at his open hand before curling it into a fist. 

 

“Nothing,” he murmurs. 

 

Teppei studies his brother from afar and saw, again for the hundredth time, the change in his brother ever since Aomine’s disappearance. Teppei sets down the plate he was washing and dried of his hands on the tunic he was wearing before making his way towards Tetsuya, who was still staring blankly at the wooden stick on the floor. 

 

“Tetsuya, where did you learn that?” 

 

Because what Tetsuya did was not something normal seventeen year olds knew. He was spinning that stick around and twining it with around his fingers like some sort of knife, twirling it and balancing it on his fingers before tipping it forwards to let it fall before he catches it again only to toss it to the ceiling and catch it again midair. Teppei knew this wasn’t what seventeen year olds do when they play war because this is the kind of things that are counted as dares in the baths when the soldiers are around. He was doing a soldier trick. 

 

Tetsuya grumbles out a reply, but Teppei had to tell him to say it again to hear it. 

 

“I learned it with my friends.” 

 

Teppei took both of his brother’s fists in his hands and forced Tetsuya to look at him in the eyes. “Why are you learning soldier tricks?” 

 

Before Tetsuya could respond, however, their conversation was cut short by a frantic rap on the door. Tetsuya looks out the window and saw that the sky outside wasn’t the evening orange anymore, but the muted darkness of the night. Who could be coming up to their housing this late? 

 

Teppei opens the door gingerly, still not settled with what he just saw his brother doing, when a feverish-looking Hyuuga and Riko. 

 

“Huh? What are you guys doing here?” Teppei asks, dumbfounded. Tetsuya saw the way their eyes carried a depth he had never seen in either of them before and knew that this was serious matter. He picked up the wooden stick from the floor and straightened himself. Tetsuya wished that he had time to get ready for what was going to happen next, but that’s not how life works. 

 

Hyuuga looks at Teppei and Tetsuya mournfully, his mouth pulled by the edges towards his chin. 

 

Riko was the one to speak up. 

 

“Your father is missing.” 

 

 

They found Norio’s body beside his office, beaten and torn apart by a dagger. Tetsuya felt the bile rush up and turned his head just in time to retch his empty stomach to the gutter beside him. Teppei, who was leading their search party, sounded frail when he called out, “Papa?” 

 

Hyuuga rubs both brother’s back to comfort them as best as he could, but they couldn’t stop the tears that kept coming. 

 

When Teppei and Tetsuya can finally breathe again, the group had already tried to cover up Norio’s body and arrange a funeral for their friend’s father. 

 

“How did he die?” Teppei asks hoarsely, his arm tightening around Tetsuya’s shoulders. 

 

Riko talks but her voice sounds muffled. “Somebody jumped him, with a dagger. It was most likely a planned assault because the attacker left a signature.” 

 

On his father’s stomach, an ‘AD’ was carved. 

 

_“On all of my targets… I always leave a mark on them. I want to see how long I can play this twisted game until the man that killed my parents see that they’re not the only ones who can do this. That I’m coming for them.”_

 

_“I always carve my initials on their stomachs, Tetsu. It’s the most prominent place.”_

 

_AD. Aomine Daiki._

 

Son of a bitch. 

 

\- 

 

Akashi’s father offered the boys to train them for soldier combat, if they wanted to. Of course, all of them agreed without hesitance since swords fighting is all they’ve ever known since childhood. The boys take on the training regime with ease, but after every day everyone could see that Tetsuya was fighting with more vengeance and anger than any of them. 

 

Akashi noticed the twisted smile on his father’s face. 

 

\- 

 

“Toosan,” Akashi says as he blocks every hit his father is offering with a wooden stick. His father grunts his acknowledgment. 

 

“What do you think of Tetsuya?” 

 

His father stops feeding Akashi with attacks and straightens himself out of an offensive stance. “Tetsuya?” 

 

“Kuroko Tetsuya, my friend with the blue hair,” Akashi explains, lowering his sword. 

 

A look of recognition lightened his father’s face. “Ah! Kuroko! Yes. He’s going to be an amazing warrior, Seijuro. He is a Kuroko after all.” 

 

Akashi furrows his eyebrows. “His family name has a history?” 

 

His father’s smile take a different edge and Akashi felt the uneasiness settle beneath his skin. “Oh, it does.” 

 

* * *

 

 

It was the second century and Kuroko Hisao led his men to Dacia. Hisao was barely twenty five when he first became the leader for this large battalion, and only twenty three when he was told by the emperor that the sole purpose he was brought in to the castle was because they need to extend the Roman empire but none of the Emperor’s previous armies have had any success infiltrating the Dacian capital. 

 

“I’ve heard stories from street folk that you’re quite popular on street combat, is that right?” 

 

Hisao nods his head once, he wasn’t the type to get nervous, especially not in front of the emperor. 

 

The Emperor, Trajan, makes a low sound in his throat and said, “If you’re so good, I want to see you fight against my fiercest warrior. You are to win, if not, I will band you from Rome for street fighting.” 

 

Trajan’s best was a mountain of a man with his muscles that seemed to pop out of everywhere and piercing eyes as dark as the night itself. Compared to Hisao, the guy was probably twice as big as him.

 

Hisao had Trajan’s best fighter’s face against the court’s floor in less than five minutes. 

 

Kuroko Hisao has been fighting since he could remember. His family were refugees from the Palmyrene Empire and sought out safety in Rome after the loss against the Roman Empire and Hisao had to have some sense in self-defence whenever they were caught by thieves or other desperado. His father had taught him all he needed to know (for the time being) as his mother looks down on the entire act, but thank the gods that her son knew how to fight. 

 

When Hisao turned ten, a thief had whizzed past him in the market and ran after him on reflex. They were caught in a messy duel once Hisao had jumped on him to stop running. He dodge every blow the thief tried to make and kept him down until he heard the soldiers coming. Hisao knew he would be brought to the Emperor if he was caught so he ran for his life, turning his tunic into a toga-looking thing in an alley way before blending himself in the crowd. He did have a weak presence, after all. 

 

Then when he was around seventeen, people did street fighting for fun. He was still considered a vigilante up till today, where he kept running around the city trying to save everyone from evil and fleeing the scene before the police arrived. He enjoyed the sweat that trickled down his spine as he stopped his opponent’s blow with his own, loved the sound of broken bones and the high he gets after finishing off another meaty Roman man. 

 

Then one day he got caught in the act and was dragged to Trajan, and now he’s known as the leader of the new Roman Army. His father had smacked his head before engulfing him in a hug and congratulating him, his mother kept smacking him and only peppered him with hugs and kisses the next day before he left for work. 

 

Sometime that year, Hisao met a woman called Naito Saki and learned what love meant when he talked to her. Saki was everything Hisao dreamt of. She had long raven-black hair that reached just below her waist, and eyes that captivated him just enough to forget how to breathe. He married Saki in the Autumn of that year, and just before summer, Saki gave birth to a beautiful girl named Kuroko Ai. Ai had her mother’s dark eyes and her father’s electric blue locks. Hisao made her little wooden swords. 

 

“It’s never too early,” Hisao says defensively when Saki caught him trying to get her to take it. 

 

Ai grew up to be a mesmerising toddler who loved her wooden swords and her parents more than anything. Just before he left, Saki gave birth to a baby boy. Kuroko Kazou was a carbon copy of his father. They shared the same blue eyes and hair, even the weak presence since their neighbours couldn’t notice there was a new baby in the house when they came over despite the large crib they put him in. 

 

Hisao had dinner with his men and Trajan before they were sent off to rest so that their energy restored for tomorrow’s raid. Hisao lay on his bed and thought of his family, how he wanted to go home and just spend lazy Saturdays with them in the public bath next to their house. Hisao thought of Ai and her unnaturally curly hair that he loved to twirl between his fingers, which his wife would smack him because that would _only make her hair even worse, Hi-chan_. Hisao thought of his son and how he would grow up just as well as his sister, and how they would both be fighting when they grew up. He thought about Saki and their first date. Then he heard his men’s screams and jumped off his bed. He snatched the shirt he was wearing to dinner and grabbed his sword. 

 

Outside, tens of the Roman’s tents had crumpled down and as Hisao’s eyes adjusted to the low lighting, he managed to see the outlines of unmoving bodies on the wet soil. Hisao called out for his emperor, for help. 

 

“Trajan! Trajan!” 

 

But all he got was attention and soon he found three Dacian soldiers hanging off him, poking him with their swords, but he was quick and agile enough so that they ended up dying on each other’s swords and he had escaped the clusterfuck before he got impaled. Barefoot and barely guarded, he tiptoed slowly towards the emperor’s tent and fought off even more soldiers until he finally got a peek inside Trajan’s tent. 

 

Trajan was wheezing in breaths from the floor where he was resting, bloodied and bruised. Hisao spotted the king of Dacia with his sword raised, ready to finish it once and for all when Hisao launched himself forwards and dug his sword into the king. He heard the sound of blood rushing up to the king’s throat and for him to gurgle and suffocate in it. Hisao disposed the dead body beside Trajan’s weak one and called out for medical help to bring Trajan back to Rome. 

 

“What about Dacia?” Trajan asked weakly. 

 

“I killed their king. Dacia is part of the Roman Empire whether they want it or not,” Hisao replied, eyeing the dead body next to them. 

 

Trajan laughed weakly and Hisao pressed his shirt harder into Trajan’s wound. 

 

Ever since then, the Roman emperor always had a Kuroko by their side as the head of the Roman Army and the emperor’s personal fighter. 

 

\- 

 

Akashi analyses the story in his head as he blocked off even more blows from his father. “But Toosan,” Akashi says, “there’s no Kuroko descendant guarding the emperor now.” 

 

His father nods. “Yes, but that’s because your friend’s father declined the offer after seeing his own father die in battle.” 

 

“The Kuroko bloodline hasn’t stopped, and just because his father declined, why would Tetsuya?” 

 

\- 

 

One day, Tetsuya was training late in Akashi’s villa. He trained alone with only the tree as his opponent because Akashi had to do his school assignments and everyone else had left home early. The tree’s bark began to crack underneath Tetsuya’s hits. 

 

Suddenly, he felt the air shift as another presence entered the court, but when he turned around the court was empty. Tetsuya shrugged, he needed this training session to get even better. To get to Aomine. 

The tree was on its third beating under Tetsuya’s sword when it clattered to the ground as Tetsuya became unconscious. Hanamiya Makoto looked down at the rag he used to drug the boy and pursed his lips. 

 

“Not bad, Akashi. He seems well enough. And a _Kuroko_? Isn’t this just my lucky day.” 

 

Akashi Hajime walks out of the shadows and curled his lips. “I’m sure you’ll find him to your liking. Now, where’s the money?” 

 

Hanamiya was still examining the boy’s condition. Kuroko Tetsuya was not bad. No, not at all. Sure he was a little bit under developed with his build, but Hanamiya was told that strength wasn’t his forte. All Kurokos were fine warriors, and that’s all he cared about. 

 

“It’ll be delivered to you by my second, Seto. You should find it in your pockets by the end of the week.” 

 

Hajime hums in agreement. “Fine, then. You have your new toy, I have my money. Leave my villa. I don’t want the emperor to find out I’ve invited a man as dishonest as you to my home.” 

* * *

 

 

Kagami Taiga was the first face he saw when he woke up and probably the first body he’s hurt in a very long time. 

 

“Ah! What was that for, you bastard?” Kagami hissed as he pets his side. Tetsuya had backed himself up into a wall and only now he realised that they were in some sort of cage. 

 

“We’re in a cage, if you haven’t noticed,” Kagami says, the word _idiot_ was unsaid but not unheard. 

 

Tetsuya scowls. “Why am I here?” 

 

Kagami’s freaky eyebrows turned serious and his mouth thins. “You’ve been sold. I think that’s what it was. I was kidnapped, but you were sold because Hanamiya and all of these Kirisaki Daichi motherfuckers were celebrating about you being a Kuroko or some shit. Huh. Kuroko. Is that your name?” 

 

Tetsuya’s frown carved even deeper. “My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. Who sold me? Why would they even sell me? Have they seen - Oh my god. My brother. Teppei!” 

 

Then Tetsuya did the only thing he could’ve thought of. He grabbed the iron bars that secluded him in the squared prison and screamed for his brother until Kagami fished him back with a rough tug. 

 

“Kuroko, you idiot, do you have a death wish or something?” 

 

Tetsuya trembles under Kagami’s daze and the only thing he could whine out is, “My brother… Teppei. Have you seen him? Was he sold too?” 

 

Kagami raises an eyebrow. “Uh… No. You were alone when they brought you in. I should know since I barely sleep when we’re travelling.” 

 

“Travelling? To where? What? Why do they even have us?” 

 

It was then Kagami told him the truth. “Kirisaki Daichi is an ill-named fighting organisation. They take in slaves, or even innocent bystanders, like me and you, and watch them kill or get killed in the Colosseum. Or anywhere that has fights, really.” 

 

“I was abducted by a gladiator-stealing business?” Tetsuya growls. Kagami nods and stares out the window. Tetsuya noticed that they were, in fact, moving. 

 

After a long pause, Tetsuya asks, “How come the Emperor doesn’t know about this? About them?” 

 

Kagami looks at him in the eye and only then Tetsuya saw the numerous scars that littered the red-head’s face and neck. “If you rat them out, they kill you. They did that to my brother, Himuro, and they’ll do it again. The Emperor doesn’t care much. All he wants is an entertaining show, and that’s what he gets.” 

 

* * *

 

 

Despite not knowing where his brother is, or his well-being, Tetsuya still pushes himself to the maximum everyday to train and get better. 

 

“I’ll help you,” Kagami offers, and so they began training every evening after that. 

 

Tetsuya improved on his stepping and his swords-handling. Hanamiya had booked them fights on the way to the Colosseum. He had taken them out of Rome, to avoid getting caught for Tetsuya’s disappearance, for the time being and managed to enter them into illegal fights that happen in numerous hidden auditoriums. Tetsuya wins all his matches, as does Kagami, and after that they train some more in their cage. 

 

Kirisaki Daichi still fed them three times a day because they cannot afford to lose a gladiator.

 

“The food isn’t that bad,” Tetsuya says over dinner in their cage, “I just wish they could upgrade me to a better bed, though. My back is killing me.” 

 

Kagami chokes on his bread. “You have a horrible sense of humour.” 

 

* * *

 

 

It was much later that Tetsuya finally found himself in the streets of Rome. More specifically, the Colosseum. The air smelled just as he remembered it, three years ago, crips and sandy from the afternoon sun. 

 

“So this is were you come from, huh?” Kagami says as they felt the cage shake. Cage shaking = time to get off. Tetsuya nods numbly, unaware of what he was supposed to feel. Relief? Hurt? Overwhelmed? 

 

So far, they had visited the entirety of Italy and had fought off the best of the best with Tetsuya’s only prominent scar on his chest. The man he fought had a trident and Tetsuya, being the weak idiot, hadn’t wanted to wear armour. Like at all. 

 

“I’m free-spirited,” he told Kagami with a shrug. 

 

“You’re an idiot!” 

 

But it was true, Tetsuya was a much better fighter without armour. The armour was too heavy for his build and slowed down seventy percent of his movements. To put Tetsuya in armour and in the fighting ring was just to send him to slaughter. Without armour, he can dive around his opponents and make quick jabs at their ribs or chest. It worked out, really.

 

Hanamiya preferred Kagami and Tetsuya, hence why they were always the two to be sent out to fight. The reason for this was because they had found their own ways of fighting, whereas the rest of Kirisaki Daichi had to learn how to play dirty and dishonest as the leaders of Kirisaki Daichi. Perhaps Hanamiya was so fond of them because they reminded him of something he would never have: purity. 

 

Kagami and Tetsuya were relocated into a deeper cage set in the shadows of the Colosseum. They were told, just before entering the Colosseum, that Kagami was to face off against a gladiator named Haizaki Shogo. 

 

“People say he’s a rude bastard,” Kagami says with his face plastered onto the iron bars locking him in. For the first time ever, he was locked away in a different cell than Tetsuya. “I can’t wait to bash his skull in.” 

 

Tetsuya, who also had his face mushed between the prison bars, furrowed his eyebrows, “Skulls don’t give in that easily.” 

 

In front of him, Kagami pulls his head backwards and squawks, “I know that! It was just a saying!” 

 

“Who are you fighting today, Kuroko? Did Hanamiya tell you yet?” 

 

Tetsuya bites the inside of his cheeks and casts his glance downwards. “You know Hanamiya only tells me in the last second who I’m fighting if it’s a particularly strong opponent. By the looks of it, my next fight is going to be a tough one cause it’s already the sixth hour and he hasn’t said so much as a clue.” 

 

“Tch,” Kagami says, pressing his face back against the prison bars, “I bet he isn’t better than you.” 

 

Tetsuya smiles. “But it would be so boring, Kagami-kun.” 

 

Just then, Hanamiya’s second, Seto walked in front of them and did a double take at both of their squished faces. “Eh? Why are you guys like this?” 

 

“Because you put us in different cells,” whined Tetsuya. 

 

Seto was both fighter’s favourite when it came to the higher-ups of Kirisaki Daichi. Seto was the one to bring their meals to them, the one who encouraged them before every fight, and the first to slap their backs joyfully once they walked off the arena. 

 

Seto barks out a laugh and reaches between the gates to mess up Tetsuya’s hair. “Speaking of… Tetsuya, you’re going to have a strong opponent today. He’s well known inside the arena, and the Emperor has taken a liking to him. Do your best to stay alive, okay? If they give you trouble, we’ll be out the second you walk of the arena.” 

 

It was times like this when Seto says some touching words that Tetsuya forgets they bought him in the first place. In his sixth month of Kirisaki Daichi, Tetsuya had realised who sold him. It couldn’t have been Seijuro because they had shared a deep bond that went beyond friendship, it was brotherhood. The only other person who would have ties with an illegal fighting crew would be his father, Akashi Hajime. Tetsuya swore that if he were ever to step back to Rome, he would kill that fucker (after leaving Kirisaki Daichi, of course.) 

 

Just before Seto walks off, Tetsuya calls out one last time. “Do you have a name for my opponent?” 

 

Seto doesn’t turn around when he replies, but Tetsuya had heard him loud and clear. “Aomine Daiki. He fights for Touou Gauken. They’re just as illegal as us, but they send their fighters off to assassinate as well.” 

 

Seto was the one to open his prison gates and to lead him into the entrance of the arena. Kagami had just finished his fight and was nowhere in sight. Tetsuya clenched and unclenched his fists wordlessly as he listened in to the Colosseum’s uproar for _more, more, more._

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Tetsuya saw another body coming in. He startles in his place when he felt a hand pat his back supportingly. 

 

“Hanamiya-san?” 

 

Hanamiya stood behind him, a warm look in his eyes, which quickly fade into anger and rage as Seto reminded them there was only ten seconds left before they had to eject Tetsuya into the arena. 

 

“Touou doesn’t know your name, all they told their fighter is that you’re very skilled and could probably kill, if need be. The bastard won’t see you coming, so end him.” 

 

Tetsuya felt the surprise pulsating all over his body, all down to his toes and bowed his head in gratitude. Hanamiya chuckled, “Tear him apart.” 

 

And that was that before they pushed him out of the tunnel and he was greeted with thousands of screams. 

 

 

 

The sand beneath him irritated his neck, but Tetsuya was quick to escape Aomine’s grip. 

 

“They sent you out without armour. What are you doing? Are you mocking me?” screamed Aomine, who charged right after him. Tetsuya looked at the vast arena they were in and saw where the Emperor’s seat was located, his eyes caught the barrels on the right and made a run for it. Aomine’s footfalls were closing in faster than he had planned and he forced himself to think of Teppei, of Hyuuga and of Riko. He thought of Izuki and his horrible puns and the weird translating Koganei does for Mitobe. He thought about his father and sprint faster, but slow enough just so Aomine could keep chasing him. 

 

He felt gravity bring him down more than ever, but he can’t stop now. The sword swung in momentum with his arms and once he was about to crash into the barrels, he jumps and backflips off it, cornering Aomine with his sword. Now, the point of Tetsuya’s sword was grazing ever so lightly on Aomine’s pulse point, and he swore his sword vibrated with each rhythmic thump. 

 

“We looked for you,” Tetsuya growled, deep seething anger finally made its way up from the pits of his stomach up to his chest. “We looked everywhere. Momoi-san was a mess. You left her. You left us.” 

 

_You left me._ Tetsuya wanted to bite out, but the lump in his throat wouldn’t let him. 

 

Aomine looked like he was bored out of his mind. “Oh, boo-hoo. Tetsu is crying. Wow, I sure am moved.” 

 

And like that, he nudged his sword forward. He nudged it forwards, why wasn’t there blood? 

 

“Foolish, Tetsu. Really foolish,” laughed Aomine. Before he knew it, a stinging pain erupted from his back. The crowd resuscitated in cheers at the first draw of blood. Tetsuya didn’t need anyone to tell him that his white toga must be soaked with blood by now. He snaps around with his sword ready to impale Aomine, but he was too quick and jumped backwards before the tip could even catch a strand of his hair. Tetsu growled and advanced forwards. 

 

Their swords met in a clang and the crowd began to shout their preferences. Over the years, Aomine became a crowd favourite. He just would not lose. Tetsuya came to put a stop to that. 

 

Then suddenly, Aomine’s blocking the sun out of his view and towering over him, sword in place and ready to just go through Tetsuya’s ribcage. His breath hitched, was this really it? Was this how he’s going to die? In the hands of his boyfriend? 

 

_“Wait, what? So this fucker is basically still your boyfriend?” Kagami asked, face twisted in disgust._

 

_Kuroko shrugged. “We never broke up, so in a way, I guess.”_

 

Never in a million years would he have imagined his life to come to this. To fall in love, get his heartbroken, get sold, fought off thousands of challengers who claimed they would be the one to show Tetsuya back in his place, and then to finally end in the hand of his a-lifetime-ago best friend. Aomine breathes heavily above him and his traitorous mind took him back and projected images of another, much more pleasant and naked Aomine, breaking apart right beneath him as he sunk down… 

 

No. 

 

His heart beats rapidly in his chest and he wonders if Aomine remembers. Because Tetsuya does. 

 

Tetsuya remembers how Aomine loves banana milk, and how he’s actually a morning person but would never admit it because he’s a lazy piece of shit who doesn’t want to start his day. Tetsuya remembers how Aomine loved fish, any kind of fish, and preferred it over beef or chicken. He knows that he doesn’t like to celebrate his birthday because it reminded him too much of his older brother and all of his family that he outlived. Tetsuya wonders if Aomine remembered him. 

 

As if a switch inside him had just been turned off, Tetsuya stops fighting and goes limp against the sand. His eyes meet Aomine’s navy angry ones and he closes his eyelids, picturing the last time Aomine smiled, Teppei’s terrible cooking, and the way his father taught him how to draw. 

 

“Kill me,” Tetsuya whispers, “kill me, Daiki.” 

 

Above him Aomine’s breath hitch in an inhale. “Tetsu?” 

 

When Tetsuya opens his eyes, tears blurred his vision but he was okay with it. Really, he was. “Kill me like how you killed my father.” 

 

Aomine’s face broke into a confused stare. “What are you talking about?” 

 

Tetsuya can’t feel the tip of Aomine’s sword now, and he sighs out of reflex, but kept his eyes on Aomine. “Kill me like how you killed my father. Mercilessly.” 

 

“Tetsu? What are you… I didn’t kill your father, Tetsu.” 

 

The rage inside him came back in waves as he jumps up and stares Aomine down the best he can with his heigh disadvantage. “Yes you did! Don’t lie to me, Aomine. After everything you did, just do me this one thing and don’t lie.” 

 

The tanned warrior moves back and for a second, Tetsuya thought he saw the seven year old boy that that became his best friend. “Tetsu. I would never lie to you. I tell you the truth.” 

 

_Don’t say it_ , Tetsuya begs in his mind. _Please._

 

“Always.” 

Tetsuya lets out a war cry, tears spilling down his cheeks, and lunged at Aomine with his sword out front. Aomine was just quick enough to move out of the way, but still received a slash to his side. He hissed and grabbed at Tetsu’s shoulders after kicking his swords away. 

 

“Tetsu! I didn’t, I swear!” 

 

But Tetsuya wasn’t hearing any of it. He sharpened his elbow and spiked at Aomine’s chest. Once he heard the wheeze, Tetsuya kicks his chin and watched as Aomine fell against the sand. Peach tendrils mixed in with the sun rays cocooned them and hid them, if only temporarily, from the eager viewers. 

 

“Don’t lie, Aomine,” Tetsuya bites out, hot and salty tears still escaping his eyes. “Don’t.” 

 

Aomine coughed underneath his foot, “I didn’t. Tetsu, look at me. Look at me, Tetsu. I didn’t. I didn’t kill your father. I left town to make sure that didn’t happen, Tetsu. I left to protect you.” 

 

Tetsuya’s breathing comes to a halt. “What?” 

 

“I left town. I didn’t want to because that meant leaving you but then Imayoshi told me that I either had to leave Rome or have Norio killed… I can’t… I can’t do that to you, Tetsu.” 

 

By now, Aomine was sitting upright, but daren’t stand up. Slowly, the anger that had suffocated him since years ago disappeared because he finally recognised the eyes behind that head gear, and it was Daiki. 

 

“Daiki?” 

 

Aomine stands up and wrenches his head gear off before letting it hit the ground. “Tetsu.” 

 

Like gravity, he was pulled toward Aomine. Closer and closer, until they both crashed into one another in a messy embrace. Tetsuya lets out a relieved sob when he felt the soft pressure of Aomine’s lips against his temple. 

 

“I’m so sorry,” Aomine murmurs, “so sorry, Tetsu.” 

 

Tetsuya buries his head deeper into Aomine’s neck in response, which only made the taller man hug him tighter. “So sorry. I love you.” 

 

Tetsuya doesn’t think he’ll be able to say it soon, but one day, maybe. The colosseum was silent as they gawked at the two gladiators hugging it out when a shout pierced the arena. 

 

“Tetsu! Tetsuya! Tet-chan!” 

 

Tetsuya blinks away his tears and lifts his head up to try and find that familiar voice. He swore it was… 

 

“Tetsu, over here! To your right, little brother!” 

 

It was him. Teppei was actually there, looking way too old for Tetsuya to recognise him but only his stupid brother would have the same haircut for his entire life. 

 

A shaky laugh forced its way out of him. “Teppei,” Tetsuya whispered. 

 

Beside him Hyuuga was gesturing to his right and it took some time for Tetsuya to get his message. Exit. Escape. 

 

Tetsuya looked behind him and stared at Aomine expectantly. Aomine’s mouth curved into a mischievous grin before he took Tetsuya’s hand and ran with him towards the Eastern exit of the Colosseum, far away and unguarded from the Roman soldiers Aomine spent his dinners scowling at. Tetsuya lets out a surprised laugh before speeding away with Aomine. They were well on their way towards the exit when Tetsuya tugs at Aomine’s arm.

 

“Daiki… my friend, Kagami-kun. He was kidnapped like me.” 

 

Aomine nods his head. “Was it the red-haired eyebrows fighting before us?” 

 

Tetsuya didn’t even acknowledge the nickname and gave him a curt nod instead. Aomine looks up and his eyes had that calculating look in his eyes before he turned around and dragged Tetsuya at the opposite direction. “This way.” 

 

They found Kagami bandaged and ready to go in the medic’s office and Aomine only had to punch one guard while Tetsuya took down the other in other to get to him.

 

“What’s going on? Kuroko? What are you doing here?” 

 

Before Tetsuya could reply, Aomine was already nudging Kagami off the bed. “Save the story-time for later, Eyebrows. We need to run away now.” 

 

Kagami was still fussing around so Aomine fixed him with an annoyed stare before he looked at Tetsuya and went down in one knee. 

 

“Tetsu, will you marry me?” 

 

Tetsuya’s eyes widen in surprise, “What? Wait. What?” 

 

“I said: Tetsu, will you marry me?” 

 

“Uh,” Tetsuya heart is trying to kick its way out of his chest, he was sure of it. “Yes?” 

 

“Good,” Aomine murmurs before he got back up and left a chaste kiss on Tetsuya’s lips. “There, Eyebrows. You can’t tell me to fuck off now. I’m basically your brother in law.” 

 

Kagami still cursed him out all the way out of the Colosseum, even more when they finally met up with Teppei and Hyuuga. 

 

* * *

 

That night, the Emperor’s head soldier reported to him, out of breath that the two gladiators went missing. 

 

Emperor Nijimura’s lips quirked up into an amused smile as his soldier tried to catch his breath. 

 

“Kurokos are always so entertaining,” he said fondly. 

 

“But, Emperor, I thought you had wanted to capture the Kuroko and make him your personal guard. Like all the other emperors.” 

 

Nijimura makes a face before he laughs. “Why would I need my cousin to guard me?”

 

-

 

“Mama, your nephews really are something,” Nijimura laughs to the tombstone later that night. “I wish to make their acquaintance some day. They would be great leaders for this empire.” 

 

Kuroko Ai III

 

PRID.ID.MART. DDCX- AD. III ID. NOV. 

 

(4th of March, 710 - 11th of November) 

**Author's Note:**

> k so i'm sorry for being late for the 3rd day but i had exams and everything sucked with my team so please forgive me. 
> 
> i don't think i'm gonna do the fourth day, but have this extra long 3rd day instead. 
> 
>  
> 
> FAQ: 
> 
> \- Avate: Goodbye
> 
> \- Carpe diem: seize the day 
> 
> \- Romans do actually eat bread and I did my best to adjust their meals into the correct era so everything was well researched and shit 
> 
> \- I don't actually know if there were illegal fighting organisations, so ye
> 
> \- Trajan is an actual Roman emperor and he was quite good too but like obv what happened to him here wasn't real 
> 
> \- The Romans did extend their empire to the Dacian capital in the second century, so 
> 
> \- I wrote the days as best as I could, and researched them as well so forgive me if it's wrong. Sh. 
> 
> \- Enjoy.


End file.
